Kent Goes To Rehab
by abyssjoey
Summary: Kent has done something wrong, and the doctors send him to rehabilitation center. Little did Kent know what he has gotten himself into. Not a yaoi fic.


Kent Goes To Rehab

It was a dark day. A dark day indeed. Kent arrives in front of an eerie hospital, a hospital for the people who have mental illness…and the retards.

"Welcome…to your new home! Hee hee hee!"

Kent turned to the manager of the hospital, wearing a crazy grin and a happy smile. No one could explain how happy she was, that manager.

Kent couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

That time—the ambulance had came to pull him to the rehabilitation center.

"**I am the best swordmaster!!! No one can beat me!!! **_**No one**_**!!**"

As Kent entered the hospital, there he was. Karel, the swordmaster—he was now mad and crazy—now a man who has no mind.

Kent watched Karel shouting in a crazy manner, out if his mind. The nurses were there smiling, giving him shots.

"Time to take your shots, dear! Heehee!!" the nurse said to Karel. In an instant, the mad nurses injected the fluid to Karel, and he fell on the ground—unconscious.

Kent entered the room with the doctor, staring weirdly at everything.

"We have a new pet!" the doctor shouted.

The nurses rejoiced like monkeys.

"Meet Kent."

"Good day to you all," Kent introduced himself politely, "I am happy to be attended in your services." The nurses stopped rejoicing at what Kent said.

"Kent," the doctor said, slamming Kent into the wall. Kent was scared. "This is your new home now. You must enjoy your life, and live with no worries like…him! Our favorite pet! Hahaha!!!" the doctor said, pointing to Karel, who was sleeping in a crazy position.

The doctor left Kent to the nurses, skipping away happily.

"Certainly," Kent said bowing down. The nurses stared evilly at him.

The next day…

"Kent! Time to eat your food now, dear!!" the nurse said, "Say aahhh…"

Another morning for the "mentally retarded" Kent.

"I am sorry, but this can be handled." Kent said, and he took the spoon politely from the nurse, "I can eat on my own, to be honest."

The nurse gasped and was stupefied. She suddenly took a gun and fired it to her head. She didn't die, though. Kent was shocked, and dropped the spoon on the ground.

"Kent! You're no fun." the nurse shouted, slapping Kent's cheeks infinitely, "Karel's more interesting then you! If you want to live here—then act normally!"

"I am sorry, but I'm not that type of person you think I am. I'm not mentally retarded, and this is not the place where I belong."

The nurses left Kent, with an angry frown on their faces.

That night, it was dark. Kent was left alone in his room, the lights out. All the nurses and doctors were asleep, and Kent was sleeping himself.

Kent heard rumbling as he tried to sleep decently. He thought at what happened earlier, how he got himself into the rehabilitation center. Kent was playing with Lyn with his toy guns, and he pointed a gun to Lyn's head. The people saw this and decided to send Kent to rehab.

Kent stopped thinking about that morning when he saw a shadow enter the door to his room. A shadow that had red eyes—revealing himself to be Karel.

"**Good evening, Kent.**" Karel said, "**You're beauty is unmatched today.**"

Kent got up from his bed, and felt the dark aura that Karel was emanating. What will he do? Was he going to jump from the 10th floor? Was he gonna call for help?

"Good evening. What brings you to my quarters, sir?" Kent said.

"**You have been a threat to this rehabilitation center, Kent.**" Karel said, bringing out his Wo Dao out of nowhere.

"I do not know what you mean, sir." Kent said politely, as he tried to hide his fear.

"**Yes, you do, Kent. Yes, you do.**" Karel said, "**It is my duty to keep the peace inside this rehabilitation center, and you destroy that peace with your lingering…polite and well-mannered demeanor and your blasted decorum. You are a major threat.**"

Kent really didn't know what Karel meant.

"So, umm…what is your purpose, sir?" Kent said, looking for nearby things he could use as weapons, as he backed away from the demon that approached him.

"**To dispose you.**" Karel said.

Karel charged at Kent, trying to stab him straight into his organs with his Wo Dao. Kent felt a sweat streak down his cheek, as he grabbed a crowbar beside him and blocked the attack. How the crowbar got there was unknown to him.

"**You are skilled,**" Karel stated, as he made another stroke. Kent evaded it in time, and countered Karel's attack with the crowbar's hook. Karel evaded the attack.

"Wh-what do you want with me?! I've no grudge against you, sir…" Kent said, as he blocked another attack with the crowbar.

"**You are a threat to this rehabilitation center, as I have told you.**"

Karel changed the stance he had, and then all of a sudden, he disappeared. Kent did not know what was happening, but then several cuts of the sword sliced him into the chest, and various other parts of his body. Kent fell on the ground, unconscious, and Karel appeared again, sheathing his Wo Dao back in place.

"**Threaten this place, and you shall die.**"

"Kent! Kent!"

Kent opened his eyes, and he saw Lyn in front of him, drowning in tears and full of sadness and melancholy.

"Who…who are you?"

Kent could not remember a single thing.

But he remembered one thing—that shadow that arrived and destroyed him, wielding the dark sword Wo Dao, the demon by the name of Karel.


End file.
